Doctor, Doctor
by arubyredpendant
Summary: A citrusy three-shot about Doctor Jace and patient Clary. Very sexy, read at your own risk. OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked at the door number. 112. Yes, that's the one. She slowly reached out and grasped the cold steel handle. She twisted it clockwise and slowly peeked her head into the sterile, white room. The doctor wasn't here yet. She nimbly stepped into the office and seated herself onto the exam chair. The medical butcher paper crinkled under her weight. The office was barren, except for a poster on the wall of the female body structure that, frankly, bothered her to an extent. She also noticed a three dimensional replica of the uterus sitting plainly on the otherwise empty shelf. Ew. Why does this doctor have such a draw to the female sex organs? Oh yes, she was a gynecologist.

Clary heard a light knock on the door and the twist of the door knob. The oak door swung open to reveal a blonde head. A blonde, _male_ head. _Shit, it's a dude. Stay calm, Clary. _The man looked up from his clipboard to look at Clary, and oh my lord he had a beautiful face. Defined jaw, sharp cheekbones, and smoldering, golden eyes. _Hot damn. Do I really want him looking at my vagina? _All these thoughts running through her head were quite hard to keep up with.

"Hello, Miss Fray. I'm Dr. Wayland, and I will be your specialist from now on. I see that your everyday doctor, Dr. Branwell, recommended our clinic to you?"

She just nodded, not sure that she could form any coherent words just yet.

"Could you possibly explain your condition to me?" Dr. Wayland questioned.

"Mhm," She muttered, "Last month I went for my physical, six months after my eighteenth birthday, and we got to the point to test my… performance, and it turned up to be non-existent. Anorgasmia, she said."

"Ah, yes. The inability to reach your peak, or orgasm." He said with emotion in his eyes. "Does that mean you're a virgin?"

Clary blushed, "Well, uh, yes." She looked away.

"Nothing to be ashamed about." He said, but he didn't look her directly in the eyes.

Clary laughed, "That's funny. Tell me, were you almost nineteen and still a virgin?"

She already knew the answer to this one, I mean, look at that face. It's all right there. It's not like she was religious and was waiting until marriage, or something like that. It was just that she was always the one date, and done. She never put herself out there, and when she did, no one stuck.

"No." His cheeks were tinged with pink now. "But that's off topic. Let's get started. We'll do the basics. Height, weight, and such."

They measured her, 5'4", and weighed her, 108.3 pounds. All healthy and whatever. She at back down on the stretcher, and got 'comfortably' settled in again. Dr. Wayland opened a drawer below the sink and pulled out a hospital gown.

"Here, Miss. I'll need you to put this on. Call for me when you're ready." And with that he left the room.

_Holy shit._ So much just happened in ten minutes. Clary slowly stripped off her yoga pants and paint splattered t-shirt and folded them. She set them on the plastic chair next to the exam table, and slipped on the blue gown that the doctor had given her. It was uncomfortably short, only landing a bit over mid-thigh on her. _Damn,_ she thought, _I could buy this in a Halloween costume set. It would come with the sexy nurse costume_. When she was all situated, she poked her head out of the door. Dr. Wayland was leaning against the doorframe, looking _very _sexy.

"I'm done." She squeaked. That was embarrassing.

"Okay, Miss Fray," He hesitated for a moment, "Can I call you Clary?"

She was a bit taken aback. "Uh, sure."

"Good, I hate formalities. You can call me Jace."

_What a sexy name for a sexier guy. _"Uh, okay, Jace."

"That's better. Well, I need you to lay down."

He pulled some odd looking foot pedals that sort of looked like stirrups from the end of the table. He turned around and washed his hands before putting on some blue, latex gloves. He sat down on a rolling chair and turned back to Clary.

"I'll need you to put your feet on these metal things and scoot forward so your legs are bent."

She did exactly as he said, before he hesitated for the second time.

"I hate to break it to you, Clary, but you have to take off your underwear before I can do anything of use."

She turned beet red. She slid off of the table and slipped her black, cotton panties down her legs before resuming her previous position. Except this time, her crotch was _in his face_. This was horrifying.

"There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about, I do this all the time." _Except for usually with women that are fifty and have had two children, _he thought. _I haven't had anyone like you yet_, he wanted to say, but that would most likely scare her off without even fixing her problem.

She relaxed slightly, but was nowhere near calm. Slowly, as not to scare her, he parted her lips. She twitched. He rubbed a finger up and down her slit, releasing a guttural noise from her. Before she knew it, he had plunged two fingers into her sex, and he was slowly pumping them in and out of her. A moan escaped her mouth, and Jace felt _himself _twitch from just hearing the way she reacted to the slightest touch. He noticed that her juices were dripping down his fingers and pooling into his palm. There was one sign that she had no problem lubricating, which was often a problem with some older women.

He started going faster and faster, inserting another finger. She was gripping the sides of the bed, her knuckles were white, and there was sweat dripping down her temples. She couldn't help it when his name escaped her mouth.

"Jace!" She moaned.

By this time, he was _very_ aroused and his member was straining against his dress pants. Right when she was supposed to blow, she just let out a grunt and let her legs fall.

"Clary? Did you feel a release?"

"No, it's just like a rock in my stomach. No pleasure, now."

Jace was disappointed. He hadn't brought her the pleasure that he had hoped. Most the time, the women didn't have _amazing_ orgasms, but they had release. This wasn't going to work. He could feel it.

"That's it for today, you can get dressed. Except meet me at this address at eight 'o' clock this Thursday. Be ready for your next session."

He scribbled down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She took it in her shaky hands and tucked it into her purse to put in her planner later.

"I have one last question before I go." He said. She nodded at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**That was steamy! This shall be a lemony story if you can't tell yet. It won't be a long story, though. Maybe a two or three shot. I don't know quite yet. Oh, and just for reference, Clary is eighteen and Jace is twenty seven. I didn't want them to be too far apart in age. I assumed that this was reasonable. Opay. Review! PM me! Love you guys!**

**Cheers,**

**YourShadowhunterBitch**


	2. Chapter 2

When Clary gave the cabby the piece of notebook paper that Jace had handed to her, this was not the place she was envisioning. She had assumed that he had given her a different office, a physical therapist, or maybe some kind of specialist that he wanted to introduce her to. Nope. Apparently not the case. The address she showed up at was a big, blue apartment complex. _Maybe it's the wrong place_, she thought to herself, even though she knew it wasn't.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes."_

She still got shivers thinking about how he wanted to gain her trust. That was soothing in itself. She could almost swoon. But she wouldn't because, "she's not that kind of girl".

When the cab came to a jerky stop in front of the primped courtyard, she handed him a crumpled twenty out of her back pocket. She yanked the handled with sticky hinges and ducked out of the car, before it sped off back into the busy city life. She quickly smoothed down her sundress out of nervous habit. She had opted for a dress today, because of… easy maneuvering in it. She carefully made her way along the cobblestone walkway, making sure not to draw any attention from the evening joggers, and late commuters. She reached the door along the cue until she saw his name in silver letters, Jonathan Wayland. How curious that he was a Jonathan nicknamed Jace. She pressed the button parallel with his name and it lit up.

"Hello?" She heard his voice from across the line, it was rough and sleepy.

"Um, it's Clary Fray. I'm here for my appointment." She muttered breathily.

"Ah, yes. My apartment is 512. I'll buzz you in." And with that she let go of the button.

She heard the click of the lock on the door unlatching, so she quickly pulled it open. She really didn't want it to lock on her and have to call him again. That would be _awkward_. And given the circumstances, she wanted to avoid awkward as best as she could. She passed through a lobby with a lady sitting behind a metal desk that was clean and pristine. _Maybe this was a hospital. _The gray haired woman gave her a curt nod and went back to typing feverishly on her laptop. She pressed the lift button and heard a ding, alerting her that it was on this floor. She stepped in and clicked the button for the fifth level. After ten seconds of shitty elevator music, she stepped into a hallway and guided herself to the twelfth door. Before she even had the chance to knock the door was swept open, revealing a tousled Jace.

"How are you, Clary? Welcome to my humble home." He stepped aside for her to enter.

She did a once over of his living room and kitchen area and thought, _Humble is a word for it. _It was completely monochrome. An array of whites, grays, and blacks washed over her vision. It wasn't exactly hospital like, but it certainly was clean, crisp, and neat like one. It wasn't personalized at all, it could've been a guest room at a high end hotel. There were no pictures, trophies, diplomas, or artwork even. _Maybe when he's finished treating me, I'll paint him something colorful. _The room mainly consisted of a black, leather couch, a flat screen television, and a glass coffee table with black coasters on it.

"Thanks. It's lovely." She deadpanned. "Why exactly did you invite me to your apartment for treatment? Why not just stay at the clinic?" She questioned.

He gave a small smirk at that. "The hospital doesn't provide the amount of privacy that I would wish to give you for the type of treatment you're undertaking."

"Oh." She stated simply.

_What kind of treatment is this? _

He turned around and started walking towards a door. She assumed she was expected to follow him, and when he held the door open for her she was relieved she hadn't jumped to conclusions. The room was a bedroom. It had a queen sized bed that was adorned with a white duvet and two black pillows. There was a black side table that had a simplistic digital clock on it. It was currently eight 'o' nine in the evening. The ten minutes that had passed had only felt like mere seconds to her internal clock.

"Let's just get right into it." He said suddenly, pulling Clary out of her head.

"Okay. What would you like to start with?"

"Have you ever experienced foreplay?" He asked seductively.

"Um, I don't believe so."

"We'll start with something a little less intimate. How about simulation of the breasts?"

"I guess?" Clary had no clue what to do in this situation.

"Lay down." He said, giving her a slight push back.

She did as he said, and as soon as she did, his hands were groping her breasts. He was in an odd, sexual way, massaging her. And it felt _fantastic_. She whimpered at the pressure he was putting on her. His eyes got two shades darker and he became more feverish.

"May I take off your dress?" he groaned, "It's getting in the way."

It was _very _hard to answer, "Ungh…" she moaned.

Jace took it as a yes. He slowly slid her teal dress up her soft, porcelain legs. Clary perched herself on her elbows and watched. His hands crept up until there was a peek of lacy, rose-colored undies. Clary turned a shade of red. Jace barely noticed, he was too fixated on removing her clothing. He pulled the dress up over her head, to find a matching bra.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"My mother." Clary joked.

"Well, she was right."

This caused Clary to turn three more shades of red. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from attractive men. Then again, _this _attractive man was her doctor. _Shit._ _I guess he has to boost my self-esteem for my health, huh._ Although, he didn't look obligated. He looked about filled to the brim with lust.

"Where do you want to go with this?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Jace replied, "Where are you comfortable going? Where have you gone before? Pornography?"

"Uh, no." She stuttered. "I'm about one hundred and fifty percent pure. I've never felt the need to touch myself."

"Let's start there, then." He uttered.

"Where do I start there?" She questioned.

"Well, you rub and pump where it feels pleasurable." He instructed. If this kept going the way it was, they could set up a camera and call it a porno.

"But I'm not even turned on enough."

"I can bring in my laptop and turn on pornography."

"I'm not really willing to go down that alley…" Clary muttered.

"Well, why don't I just give you a live show?" Jace said in a sarcastically seductive voice.

"I guess?" She answered.

_WHAT? _He thought. "Uh, okay." He muttered nervously.

He slowly unzipped his pants and sliding his jeans down his legs. Clary's eyes got wide at the sight of the bulge protruding in his boxers. He saw her cross her legs together.

"Now, Clary. If I'm going to do this, you must keep your legs open. It might be wise to take off your undergarments as well."

She gulped. Both of her hands slid behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the bed. Jace felt himself twitch. After she discarded her bra, her panties were next. Jace took the entire piece of art in. Her breasts were perky and her areolas were a beautiful shade of rose. Leading downwards, he saw no imperfections, all the way to the tufts of curled, red hair in between her legs.

He pulled his throbbing penis out of his boxers and started pumping. He leaned against the wall, giving Clary the front view. He watched her bring her small, artistic hand to her clitoris and rub feverishly. Her head was thrown back, and her lips were parted, but her eyes never left Jace. As he watched her, he didn't have to imagine a thing. He thrusted violently into his tightly clenched hand, throwing all to the wind. As he heard her moaning, whimpering, and groaning her felt the familiar tightening in his balls and lower abdomen.

"Ungh, Jace!" Clary moaned.

That was it for Jace. With one last thrust, he came long and hard across the room. He came so hard, that most of the semen, incidentally, landed on Clary's face. _Shit, shit, shit. That was certainly a turn off_, he thought. But, instead of Clary wretching all over the bed, she wiped a finger along her cheek to examine what landed on her. After observing it, she slowing brought it to her mouth. She put her long, slender finger in her mouth and never broke eye contact with him.

Jace felt himself get excruciatingly hard again. _That was hot. _

"Are you ready for the next step, Clary?" He questioned. His voice took on a husky tone. "Do you have anything against bondage?"

* * *

**Woah. I'm so pervy. That was **_**really**_** pervy. Erkay. Um. I don't know what to tell you guys. Review? Yeah, that sounds good. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Jace or Clary. But, hey. I do own whatever this weird shit is. **

**Cheers,**

**YourShadowhunterBitch **


End file.
